


排除万难

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 这是金妮六年级的圣诞假期。铁三角去猎杀伏地魔了，而她则被困在了学校。感谢梅林还有假期！但是谁要来过圣诞节呢？西里斯存活AU
Relationships: Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 13
Kudos: 3





	排除万难

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Against All Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792192) by [Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton). 



“所以就这样吧。”

金妮眯着眼睛看着她面前的男孩。他刚才真的说了这句话吗？她提议—不，她告诉他会等他，直到他准备好了。然后他至始至终就说了这个？

哈利甚至都没有挤出一丝笑容。“金妮，我们注定...”

她怒视着波特男孩。“我们注定在一起，然而我们不应该？别跟我说那些废话了。”

哈利被她狠毒的语气给吓到了。“你看吧，罗恩，赫敏和我不会在这里待太久了，所以我们至少可以先休战吗？婚礼就快要举行了。”

红发女孩使劲的甩了一下头，摇晃的头发几乎都要扇在他脸上了。“去你的，疤头。一旦你单枪匹马的赢得这场战斗，你就只能不情愿的收获一堆追星小组了。”她转身离开，但离开之前她还是转头回去看了他一眼。“也许秋会重新亮起她眼睛中的星星的。”金妮没有等他的反应或回答就怒气冲冲的走出了陋居，进入了夏日的新鲜空气之中。

——————————————————————————————

不幸的是，这已经几个月之前发生的事了。比尔和芙蓉的婚礼还算没出什么差错。“铁三角”确实是离开了。而且他们是在宴席上离开的。

“你把我哥哥也带走了？你真是个混蛋。”金妮在格兰芬多公共休息室低声咆哮着。这是她唯一能感受到安全的地方了。霍格沃茨里有食死徒，魔法部里有食死徒，街上也有食死徒。她既是纯血统叛徒又是哈利·波特著名的盟友。

是那个混蛋把所有人都拖入这种境地的。

过了一会，金妮的怒气有点消散了。不，这不完全是他的错。有很多人都在反抗着伏地魔，因为他滥杀了太多无辜了，很多别人所爱的人都被他杀了。而有些人则勉强才死里逃生...

这个最小的韦斯莱坐在沙发上阅读她的变形术课本，但她根本无法集中精力。她的思维都已经跳到了她所爱的人们的名单上，他们中的很多人都在处于危险之中。

这其中，当然有她的家人。然后是凤凰社的社员以及她在霍格沃茨的朋友。还有一些这学年不能出现的朋友，比如迪安和卢娜。她知道，迪恩没能出现是因为他的血统成分有质疑，伏地魔的党羽已经让魔法部相信麻瓜出身的巫师和广大混血巫师是邪恶的，应该要被清除掉。但是卢娜…她咬了咬嘴唇。她都不知道她六年级的伙伴身在何方，也许是因为她父亲的报纸在魔法部叫哈利是骗子时公开支持他。

好吧，他确实是个骗子，她在内心抱怨道。但她从来没有想过伏地魔的回归也是他编造的。她和他们的朋友都很聪明知道发生了什么。

好吧…如果她够聪明的话，她就不会爱上哈利了。但是现在…是的，当他告诉她他们未来的一切都不会发生时，她很伤心。但是他除了是一个女学生绝佳的暗恋对象，还有其他的闪光点了吗？

现在的金妮有点困惑有点受伤，所以她又沉浸在她的书里了。只是文字在她的眼前游动着。她现在只想回家和那些既认识有可以信任的人在一起。她很高兴圣诞节就要到来了。

———————————————————————————————

“金妮，保重，”纳威在离开她前去投奔他祖母之前说。他假装在她的脸颊上亲了一下，然后低声的在她耳边说：“不管怎样，我们会赢的。只要坚强起来坚持和他们战斗就行。”

她抱了抱他。他是为数不多的几个依然还在她身边的人——他们都因为与哈利的友谊而聚在了一起——她喜欢他时不时的挑战卡罗兄妹，她也是这么做的。

“圣诞快乐，金妮。记得给你的家庭我的问候。”之后他就消失在了一阵令人作呕的绿色空气中。

她自己拿了一把飞路粉，大声的喊出了她的家。她的母亲把她搂入她的怀里时，那是她几个月以来第一次感受到如释重负。

“梅林，谢天谢地你没事，金妮亲爱的！”莫莉·韦斯莱一看见她唯一的女儿就尖叫了出来。

金妮紧紧的抱着她的母亲，仿佛她再也不会见到她一样。“我很高兴你也在。”她挣脱出拥抱，四处看了看；陋居还是像以前那样乱七八糟的。“爸爸在哪？”

莫莉给她女儿一个严肃的笑。“因为他的工作，他们对他很关注…好吧，你知道的。”

好吧，她确实值得。哈利的朋友还真不少。

“你看起了有点憔悴。我能做些什么吗？”她妈妈边说着边进入了厨房，她尾随着。这是混乱之中唯一正常一点的地方了。

———————————————————————————————

那天晚上晚些时候，金妮仍然躺在床上醒着，她想着目前发生的那些事。她和莫莉终于完全追上了——那个新的叫做波特瞭望站的无线电节目，上面有报道关于亚瑟目前的工作情况，也有比尔和芙蓉入住贝壳小屋的消息，还有小泰迪唐克斯很健康而且不是一个狼人。那么多事情都发生了，而且竟然发生的这么快，当金妮发现她能很快的接受这一切时，她自己都感到很惊讶。

所以，当然，当第二天早上两英寸的雪覆盖到地面时，一切都像超现实那样被封存了起来。

“正好赶上过了圣诞节，”亚瑟在吃早餐的时候评论道。他带着一种真正的幸福感叹气。“这让一切看起来都很正常。”

“是呀，”金妮咕哝道。“六个哥哥——一个与他的新婚妻子待在一起，一个失踪了，一个在魔法部的现在处于危险之中，两个边逃亡边做着一些广播秀，而最后一个在参与一项自杀式任务。剩下的只有我，每年都像以往一样回家过节。”

亚瑟皱起了眉头，莫莉给了她一个眼神。“我们在这里呆着很重要，金妮，”她的妈妈边说边给她端上了早餐。

“为什么？”她问，并不是想反驳；她这么说是只是因为她有点泄气。

“因为我们要给他们一个能回家的地方。”

她抬头看着她的父亲，她看见了他眼中以及听他说话时的焦虑。她应该闭嘴的；他们并不需要倾听她对这些事的看法。

“所以，我在考虑开一个圣诞派对。当然，每个人都会像以往一样待在这里。比尔和芙蓉会来，莱姆斯，唐克斯还有小泰迪也是。”莫莉停下来，啜了口她的水，与此同时其他两个人在安静的吃着早餐。“尽管我不能让弗雷德和乔治处于危险之中，毕竟他们在运营着广播秀。是的，尽管他们是用代号的，但他们在表演的过程中用的是自己的声音…”

亚瑟放下他的叉子，握着他妻子的手。“亲爱的，他们知道圣诞节是什么时候。我认为在这个世界上只有他们不会错过这个机会了。”

莫莉点点头，接着说了下去，就好像她没有被这件事分心似的。“正如你说的那样，只有梅林知道查理在哪了。所以我们能邀请的人不多。”金妮注意到她的母亲没有提到珀西。“噢！好吧…”

“什么？”金妮问，显然被她母亲的感情爆发给搞糊涂了。

“我几乎都忘了，自从那次帷幔事件之后，他一直在四处躲藏，魔法部仍然在指控着他，让他为阿兹卡班的越狱和贝拉特里斯的出逃而负责…”

“西里—？”金妮怀疑自己是不是听错了。她看了看她的爸爸，他点头表示她可以继续用这个人的名字。“西里斯？”

莫莉点点头。“为什么不呢？哈利不在这，但我确定他能和他的朋友们一起度过这个圣诞假期会让他感到放松的。尽管这意味着你要帮我为大家安排房间了。”她站了起来，开始在脑子里列所有准备工作的清单。“金妮，当然，你可以呆在你自己的房间，但西里斯会需要他自己的房间的，我们也应该把莱姆斯和唐克斯安排到泰迪旁边的房间里，这样他们能有点隐私也能方便的照顾宝宝，比尔和芙蓉也需要一个房间…”莫莉消失在了楼梯上，继续思考这她的想法。

“他去哪了？”金妮问她的父亲，他耸了耸肩。

“他在到处流浪。当然主要是以狗的形态出现的。”亚瑟站起来喝完了他的咖啡。“可能对于他来说重新变成人很奇怪，毕竟他都变成狗这么久了…”他在他女儿的额头上亲了一下，然后留下了吃剩一半的早餐。“金妮，我们待会见。别让你的母亲太疯狂，听见了吗？”韦斯莱家的父亲笑了笑，然后抓起了他的大衣和帽子前去工作。

令人惊讶的事，这只会令人更加惊讶。金妮收拾了厨房的桌子，然后去帮助她的母亲。

——————————————————————————————

接下来的三天充满了打扫、安排和邀请。 西里斯是第一个到达的，莱姆斯紧随其后。 之后唐克斯带上了泰迪，显然她的母亲安多达米也加入了他们，毕竟唐克斯的父亲仍然在逃。 比尔和芙蓉是最后来的。

当他第一次看见这座房子时，西里斯的脚步慢了下来，他盯着这房子大概看了有一分钟。金妮猜他应该得再次习惯到哪都很受欢迎的想法了。她透过窗户看着那只狗，它正在陋居的院子里玩耍，她发誓她看到它的黑色嘴唇卷曲着，露出渴望的微笑。

因为她是那个在楼下的人，所以她走进了客厅，与此同时他在抓挠着门。现在她笑了。她打开了门，一团模糊的黑色毛团呼啸着从她身边经过，高兴地在房子里上上下下地吠叫着。金妮发现自己看到这情景大笑起来。

金妮关上门，进入了客厅，西里斯四只脚站在那里，摇着他的尾巴，一些半熟悉的东西勾起了他的回忆。“你知道的，你可以变回来了，”她告诉他。

西里斯转过身来看着她，好像她说了什么难以置信的话。他甚至做了一个只有可爱小狗才会做的动作，他把头歪向了一边。她感受到一种忧恐感抓住了她。

“额…你还记得怎么变回来吧，对吗？”

他的嘴巴又露出了调皮的笑容。就像他刚刚走进房子时那样，他又变回了一个男人。令人惊讶的是，尽管他的阿尼马格斯形态看起来又老又肮脏，但西里斯看起来和两年多前最后一次见到他时一模一样。 刚才那顽皮的微笑还挂在他的唇上。 西里斯大步走到她跟前，抓住她的肩膀，他的嘴唇与她的嘴唇相依。当他们分开时，他的笑容还挂在那里。“回来真好。”

金妮被他的行为惊讶到目瞪口呆，但她很快就从中恢复了过来，毕竟这种行为对于他来说确实毫不令人惊讶。“欢-欢迎回来”

———————————————————————————————

在那天剩下的时间里，西里斯都跟在她的身后，之后莱姆斯也到达了。对他来说，这一切就像是从噩梦中醒来一样。他对周围的一切都很好奇，而且他也很关心大家身上发生的事。

“事情就是这样，对吧？”他说，当他们在一起做家务时，她趁机逮住了他。“好吧，哈利会做的很好的。我知道他会的。我很了解他。”

金妮对着这个评论抱怨道。“恩，是的，没错。” 这声音一直藏在她的呼吸之下，但西里斯的听力现在还在低分贝，就像他的犬形态一样，所以这话很不幸地被他听到了。

“这是什么意思？”他问，感觉到这话有点冒犯到他自己。

她叹气。“哈利是一个英雄但也是个混蛋，西里斯。”

他的脸红了。“金妮，那真是—”

“让我解释一下。”所以她解释了。到最后，西里斯同意她不应该被这样对待，但他仍然在维护着他的教子。

“金妮，毕竟他背负着整个世界的重量。”这个巫师轻轻的说。

她朝他扔了一个折叠起来的床单。“这难道就给了他把我当垃圾对待的理由吗？”

他抓住了 床单，打开了它，把它铺在了他临时的床上。“你们两个注定要在一起 ，他会心回意转的。”

这只会让金妮的怒气达到巅峰。“为什么每个人都坚持说他和我命中注定要在一起？为什么命运会有这样的发言？”她像一个暴脾气的孩子一样在跺脚。她真的很讨厌再听到这种话“为什么两个人就不能因为他们爱-喜欢对方而在一起？”尽管她很好奇为什么她把“爱”变成了“喜欢”。

“金妮，这样也能伤害到你啊。”西里斯说，他的声音又变得柔和起来，在她能反应过来之前就溜出的房间。

她低声咒骂着，下楼去迎接莱姆斯。

——————————————————————————————

接下来的几天真是折磨人的。在整个过程中，金妮总是被夫妇们围着。比尔和芙蓉，莱姆斯和唐克斯，还有她的父母-好吧，还有西里斯，但她被他说的话弄到有点情绪低落。

所以只剩下不会说话的泰迪小可爱了。

当她不帮助她母亲的时，金妮帮着照看这个孩子，她觉得这是一件非常有趣的事情。 泰迪会像他妈妈一样改变他的头发颜色，他经常笑，但他不是很麻烦的小孩。 不像某些其他她能想起的男性。

尽管她和西里斯之间关系有些紧张，但她绝对不想回到学校，也不想回到卡罗兄妹警觉的眼皮底下去。 所以她尽量充分的利用好她的寒假。 当她不和泰迪玩耍，也不和哥哥和新嫂子一起欢笑的时候，她就做家庭作业，帮忙做家务。 这使得西里斯嘴里还含着其他对她说的话的时，没能有机会对她说任何其它的话。

某一次，当他试图请求她原谅他时，他说他想要找回他们在格里莫广场时共享的友谊。 虽然她的脑海里确实浮现出了那些美好的回忆，但她还是告诉他让他给她一些空间。 她的愤怒几乎完全消失了，但是她还是无法摆脱在他身边的不安。

在圣诞节的前夜，她仍然在思索着是什么困扰着她。她把泰迪放在了床上，但这天晚上这个孩子就是不肯乖乖睡觉。他一直用他的大棕色眼睛和傻乎乎的微笑盯着她。“你不会正好知道什么事情出错了吧？”她用半疯的语气问小宝宝。

泰迪抬头看着她，用手和他那微弱的婴儿力气咂了咂她的嘴唇，然后又坐回了婴儿床里。 “巴! ” 他高兴地咕咕叫着。

金妮挑了挑眉毛。“我也给你一个 “巴”。”她帮他把被子掖好，这招奏效了: 那孩子一会儿就轻轻地打起呼噜来了。

“所以什么事情错了吗？”他平静的声音从门口传来。

她内心呻吟着。是啊。命运又来了，命运让他过来找她了。金妮表现的镇定自若。“西里斯，没有什么事错了。”泰迪的房间很暗，所以当她转过身来面对西里斯时，发现他站在的背光处，她无法看到他的眼睛。相反，她的眼睛在盯着他的嘴唇。

然后她想起了发生在大约一周前他刚到的时候发生的事。原来这个该死的小鬼是想指出这件事来。

她眨了眨眼睛。

不过她早就忘记了。原来这是真正困扰她的事吗？

直到西里斯咳了一声，她才发现自己的头歪到了一边，沉浸在了自己的思考之中。

“一切都还好吗？”

金妮叹气。 她已经厌倦了这种回避。 “是的... ..。 西里斯，我们休战吧。 反正明天就是圣诞节了，所以我不会再生你的气了。” 她甚至挤出一个微笑，露出一丝温暖。

西里斯撅起嘴唇，盯着她看了一会儿，然后接受了她的话。 “顺便提一句，你和他相处得很好。”

她很高兴紧张的气氛消失了。 这个女巫在看着睡在婴儿床上的泰迪。 “是的，我想是的。 我以前从没当过保姆，但他真是个好孩子。 莱姆斯和唐克斯是伟大的父母。”

西里斯咧嘴一笑。 “他们也感谢你给了他们休息的机会。” 在她出去后，他关上了门。 “那么...... 既然看到他们都忙于他们自己的事情，那么你想出来看星星出现吗? ”

“西里斯，外面很冷，你个傻瓜！”

“金妮，我们是会魔法的人，你才是傻瓜！”

她因为他们之间毫无恶意的玩笑而笑了，她甚至都没有意识到他已经带她下楼出门了。

“我能借用一下你的魔杖吗？”他在把他们身后的门拉上后问。

她把那根温暖的木棍放在他的手里，他低声念着什么她无法解释的咒语。

“让我看看…我想应该是这个…啊！” 他露出了他的招牌微笑，他在他们面前快速地嗖嗖的划动了一下魔杖。 然后他把魔杖还给她，稍稍放松了一下自己的站姿。“就是这样。 这样好多了。”

“你做了什么... ... ”金妮慢慢地走开了，温暖的感觉淹没了她。 她看了看他们脚边的地面，发现雪正在融化。 他那富有感染力的微笑在正在影响着她自己的嘴唇。 “加热咒。 很好。”

“不需要穿夹克了，”他说，眼睛没有从天空中移开。然后他督了她一眼，她穿着长袖的外套，因为寒冷而微微发抖。他然后啧啧一声，摇摇头。“看来这对你没有帮助。” 他耸耸肩，脱下夹克，披在了她的肩膀上。

女巫有点说不出话了 。“啊哈，谢-谢谢你，西里斯…”她偷看了他一眼，看到了他的侧面轮廓。他又开始盯着星星看了。 她微笑着，看着更多宝石在天上闪耀着生命的光芒。 “今晚的星星很漂亮。”

“是的。那些星星…它们都很漂亮。”

——————————————————————————————

考虑到这次圣诞节的背景，这次圣诞节的早晨是令人惊讶的。 莫莉像往常一样为每个人做了毛衣，而且食物也很完美。 尽管他们仍然还没有她丈夫的消息，但安多达米也看起来有些放松。

金妮很感激她的礼物: 毛衣，一套来自卢平家的变形珠宝，还有(芙蓉终于弄对了)一件可爱的长袖及膝罗宾蛋灰蓝绿色和服。她该怎么描述她刚才提到的那个礼物的细节呢？ 这是她的最爱。 不过，要是有人告诉芙蓉，金妮一定会杀了那个人。

她知道不要对西里斯报有任何期望。 不管怎么样，他和他们待在一起对他来说更有意义。 梅林知道他的下一个目的地是哪。 这个想法使她很伤心，因为她知道他不能和他们呆在一起。 但是她不得不好奇他会去哪里。 不过，她并没有谈论这个话题，因为她怕破坏气氛。 所以她把心思放在了别的事情上。

“你知道，我老了，”当所有的礼物都打开时，莫莉若无其事地说。 “对我来说，明年的一份非常好的圣诞礼物就是我的第一个孙辈了。”

比尔脸红得像韦斯莱家的红头发一样，大家都在嘲笑他。 “我知道，我同意送你一份圣诞礼物，”芙蓉说，金妮笑得更厉害了。 如果她的母亲和芙蓉都同意要孩子的话，那比尔一定已经承受这种压力有一段时间了。

“哦，噢! ”唐克斯大叫，蹦蹦跳跳的抱着泰迪坐在她的座位上。“生个女孩，好吗? ”

“我以为我们早就停止包办婚姻了，”西里斯打趣道。

“你做到吗，比尔? ” 金妮取笑道。 “我能想象到，如果你搞砸了生了一个男孩，你会招致什么样的愤怒。 而且，你也不希望泰迪比她大太多，所以你最好快点。” 大家接着又发出一阵笑声。 金妮喜欢这样。 这就是圣诞节应该有的样子: 轻松，欢乐，亲近。

——————————————————————————————

那天的晚些时候，客人们在到处闲逛，做他们喜欢做的事情。 金妮松了一口气，因为泰迪今天不想引起她所有的注意，她穿上新毛衣和外套，出门去了。 她没有多少时间独处，所以她脸上迎接的阳光是一个能接受的改变。

她走了一会儿才来到他们家附近的小池塘。 她笑了。 是的，池塘被彻底冻住了。 红头发的女人坐在椅子边上，把手掌平放在坚硬的栅栏上。 要是..。

她背后传来了一阵沙沙声，她转过头，发现后面并没有人。除了…除了有一只金丝雀。

金妮的心几乎都要跳到她的喉咙里了。尽管她感觉到泪水刺痛了她的眼睛，但她感觉到很开心。圣诞节现在过得完整了。赫敏已经说过她会让她知道他们是否安好；这只由赫敏的飞鸟群群咒变出来的金丝雀就是证据。她眨了几次眼，寒冷侵蚀了她脸颊上突然冒出的热气。

这真是一个完美的圣诞节。

“啊，你在这里。”

在听到了他的声音之后，她的笑容变得更加灿烂了。是啊。这真是 一个完美的圣诞节。

当金丝雀飞走的时候，她把目光投向了西里斯。 他小心翼翼地走接近她——她突然想到一件事。 金妮惊慌地跳了起来，把他推到树丛的掩护下。 “什么? ” 他询问 ，一点也不介意她的粗鲁行为。

“如果有人看得到你怎么办？”她嘘声说，但比起愤怒她更多的是担心。

他扬起了眉毛。

金妮叹气“一个阿尼马格斯。还和爸爸在一起... 他们在密切关注他和这栋房子。 哦！ 如果你在平安夜被人看见怎么办? ” 她为自己当时没有想到这件事而感到自责。

西里斯把手放在她的肩膀上。 “金妮，我没事。 你的家人也没事。 当我以大脚板的身份沿着这条路奔跑时，我没有看到任何不寻常的东西。 除了——

“除了？”她忍不住屏住呼吸。他不得不看看她的眼睛和脸上惊恐的表情。

“除了一个特别美丽的格兰芬多追球手，”他带着西里斯标志的笑容说。“现在我能送圣诞礼物给你吗？”

“我，恩，什么…?”金妮结结巴巴说不出话来。 他们在1.6秒内从恐惧变成奉承，之后变成了困惑。

他领着她回到了池塘边，拿出了他的新（好吧，其实是用过的）魔杖——这是她父母留下的二手魔杖，他们用来给他做了圣诞礼物，毕竟他很久以前就失去了他的魔杖。西里斯示意她坐下来舒展她的腿。当他的手握住他的小腿时，她发出了沉默的吱吱声。她很高兴自己穿了牛仔裤，因为她非常肯定自己的全身穿的都是红色的。不过，当他神奇地把她的靴子改成溜冰鞋时，她平静了下来。

“溜冰鞋？”她自言自语的说。

西里斯甜甜地笑了，改变了她的另一只靴子。 “是的，溜冰鞋。” 他一言不发地站在那里，变形了自己的黑鞋，走上了冰面。 他向她伸出手，示意她加入他的行列。

金妮以前从来没有做过这种事，所以她挣扎着站起来。 她好像爬到了冰上。 当他的溜冰鞋在她面前滑到停止时，她抬起头来。 这个女巫给了他一个傻笑。 “我需要一点帮助。”

他对着她摇摇头，试图掩饰自己的笑容。 他迅速地把她抱起来，扶正她的脚。 直到她把两条冰刀牢牢地嵌在冰里之前，他都紧紧的靠在她的身上。 他满怀希望地看了她一眼，然后放手了。

“啊！不，你为什么松手？！”金妮尖叫着，不稳地向前滑去。

西里斯翻了翻白眼，滑了回来，抬起了她的头和下巴。“这是一堂滑冰课，我在某一刻总得放手。”

“可是我对滑冰这件事一无所知！ 我—— ! ” 可当他把拇指放在她的嘴唇上时，她闭上了嘴。

“闭嘴，看着我划一会儿。 我会一路帮助你的。” 说完，他就溜走了，他动作像职业滑冰选手一样灵巧。 他没有做任何花哨的动作。 他只是简单地沿着冰面滑行，把重心放在冰鞋上，交替地加速和减速。 几分钟后，他回来了。 “现在站直了，假装你在走路。 你在走路，但是你的脚不能离不开地面，所以你就只能向前滑行。 你能做到吗? ”

金妮在尝试着。 她试探性地迈了几步，以为自己明白了，但差点摔倒。 西里斯轻而易举地抓住了她。 她猛地注意到他的手放在她的后背和她的手上ーー和他的手相比，她的手看起来小多了。 但她努力保持专注。 经过几次尝试之后，她就能够以略微僵硬的步伐前进，不过她没有借助他的帮助就做到了。 “我做到了！ 西里斯！ 看！ 我真的能移动了! ” 她抬起头，发现他就在几码远的地方，她摇摇晃晃地滑着。 “什么? ” 当他翻白眼的时候，她问道。

他眨眼间就滑了回来，把她拉到了他身边。 “金妮，安静点，让音乐充满你的内心。

“音乐？什么音乐？有——”她在他的怒视下闭上了他的嘴巴。“哦，抱歉。”

西里斯叹气，他脸上的那种表情消失了。它被一种放松的表情所代替了。他把她拉得离他很近，他们在冰面上完美地跳舞。金妮很惊讶自己能跟上他，好像和他一起滑冰比她自己一个人滑更自然。

很快，她也感受到了他的音乐。

———————————————————————————————

经过了一阵欢声笑语和神秘兮兮的笑之后，西里斯和金妮停下了脚步，坐在了一片冬眠中的草地上。

“这还不算一个很差的礼物吧？”他一遍开玩笑一边解除了刀刃魔咒。

金妮摇了摇头。“这太棒了，西里斯。我从来没有这么开心过。”

“我很高兴。” 他的声音里显然有什么东西把她的注意力从风景移到他的脸上了。他看着她，显得非常平静。

“什—什么？”她问，好奇她为什么得到了这么多关注。

他叹气。“我竟然跟你说了这些，我真是个傻瓜。”

“跟我说了什么—噢。”金妮吸气“那个呀。”

“嘿，现在别陷入不能修复的黑洞中了，”他说，把她转了过去。“我的意思是我真是个傻瓜，我竟然能有这种想法。”

她皱了眉头。“西里斯—放下把。真的，没事的。”

这个阿尼马格斯摇了摇他的头。“不，这不是的。”他一边确认他们的目光相接一边继续着，“为什么两个人不能因为他们相爱而在一起呢？”

“‘喜欢’。我说的是‘喜欢 ’”她纠正道。她挥挥手把他打发走了“另外，我甚至都不确定我对哈利的感情有多强烈。”

西里斯沉默了“为了哈利。”

金妮感到她的胃顶了顶她，现在她明白了自他回来以后的紧张气氛。他做了一个鬼脸，她感觉到血涌上了的脸颊。“西里斯—”她的手摸上了他的胸膛，但她并没有移开。“不，关于命运你说的对。我的是指你对命运的看法和对哈利的看法。啊！我得说—命运是个婊/子，而且—”

西里斯站起来，帮她站稳了她的脚。他的笑容早就消失了。“圣诞快乐，金”之后他丢下她回去了。

你为什么要放手，她精神上恳求着他。在他从她的视线中消失之后，她皱起眉朝家的方向走去

这真是的一个该死的圣诞节。

———————————————————————————————

金妮回家的时候身体感到非常不舒服。她的父母给了她一个非常关切的眼神，但她告诉他们她只是需要休息一下。这倒是真的。在听了西里斯说了这些话，以及她混乱、笨拙的处理方式之后... ...她觉得自己很想要睡觉，而且她一千年都不想醒来。

所以每个人都让她提前休息了。她什么也没吃，因为她没有胃口。她甚至都没有力气 去换她的衣服，但她还是去换了，否则她就要窒息了。但当她去把外套放进她的衣柜时，她停下了。反之，她在床上抱着它，想知道自己为什么这么愚蠢。

她的夹克闻起来有西里斯的味道。她希望它永远闻起来有西里斯的味道。

———————————————————————————————

在某一刻，金妮一定是哭着睡着了。因为第二天早上她醒来时，她布满雀斑的脸颊有着干掉的泪痕。她抱怨这点。就好像她的雀斑不够糟糕一样——泪痕更加强调了他们的存在。

她洗完澡，穿好衣服，下楼去了。她母亲和她父亲在厨房里。莫莉和亚瑟正在谈论某些事情，直到金妮进来他们才停下。然后莫莉笑了笑，把女儿引到桌子旁。“你感觉怎么样，亲爱的? ”

“我很好…我能来点鸡蛋吗？”

这是她母亲想听到的，因为这是她没有生病的标志，因为她想要食物，所以莫莉准备好了金妮的早餐。

“再过几天我就要回去了，”金妮沮丧地说。她转动着手指，皱着眉头把嘴唇往下撇。

“我不敢相信发生了形势发生了这么大的变化，”亚瑟评论道。“我们真的不想把你们放在敌人比我们的人多的地方。

“他们的数量并不比我们多，”莫莉在炉子边纠正道。“只是我们的敌人靠恐惧来统治世界。恐惧是最强大的力量之一。”

“邓布利多教授一定会说，爱才是最大强大最明智的力量，”金妮喃喃自语，他们三个听到死者的名字就安静了下来。

莫莉做好了早饭，他们三个人都在默默地吃着。其他人一个接一个地加入了他们。金妮是第一个吃完的，所以她后面帮忙收拾桌子。然后她去查看泰迪。

“金妮，我们能谈谈么？”比尔在楼梯前拦着她。

她不知道该怎么避免，于是她跟着比尔进了客厅，因为其他人都还在厨房里。她希望这次谈话不是关于西里斯的，但是比尔是她的大哥哥。大哥哥总是会关照他们的小妹妹。

“你和西里斯…他昨天说了什么让你不高兴的话吗？”

金妮在内心抱怨道。这一切正如她所预料的那么板上钉钉。“他只是…西里斯。”

比尔皱起了眉头，很恼火。“事情通常不会影响到你的，金妮。”他把双臂交叉放在胸前。“能告诉我到底发生了什么吗? ”

“我只是说了一些愚蠢的话，”她回答到。“一些真的很愚蠢的话，那话把我们俩都伤害了。”

她哥哥脸上的表情变得警醒起来。“金妮…你们俩到底说了什么？”

金妮有种不祥的预感，她知道他的心思很缜密。“我们只是在讨论我前几天提出的一些想法，有点...... 像是哲学。起初，西里斯不同意我的看法。”她有点不安的说。“之后他同意了我的看法，我说了一句蠢话。”她与比尔目光相遇。“我十六岁了，比尔。我能像个成年人一样处理事情。”

“但你还是未成年。”

“我知道。但我能为我自己的行为负责。”当她说这话的时候，她知道这话是真的。“所以不要把她撕成碎片。好吗？”

比尔笑了。“没错。既然现在我身体里有那么一点狼性，这么做就更容易了。有趣的事——我从来没想过被抓伤有什么好处。”

金妮看着他扭曲的笑，他脸上的伤疤已经把他的笑容给毁了。“你不是还有一个小宝宝要生吗？”

他语无伦次的说。“金—金妮！你是我的小妹妹！别跟我说这种话！”他真的尖叫了起来，他的脸颊烧成了深红色。

她笑了。“玩的愉快！”然后她消失在了楼梯上。

——————————————————————————————

接下来的几天过的很模糊。卢平家离开了，金妮有些失望。不过她提出未来要帮莱姆斯和唐克斯带孩子。比尔和芙蓉回到了贝壳小屋，金妮终于能接受与芙蓉拥抱告别，把她当作了自己的姐姐。

这样就只剩下她的父母和西里斯了。这是她经历的最不舒适的情况之一了。作为一个韦斯莱，她也得到了她应得那份礼物。

没过多久，金妮就收拾好行李准备好离开了。她在脑子里列了一张清单: 她的校服、内衣、外衣、她的书、羊皮纸、家庭作业、墨水、羽毛笔，还有她个人的洗漱用品。她还把她的圣诞礼物塞进去。

当她看见了她箱子里的古怪姐妹CD时，“音乐”这个词一下子就浮现在了她的脑海之中。金妮盯着它，盖上了她的箱子，离开了她的房间。

在客厅里，她妈妈给了她一些好吃的东西，让她带回去和纳威还有她的其他一些朋友分享。“你们需要坚持下去。我有预感今年会发生什么事，总之注意安全，听到了吗? ”在亲吻她的脸颊之前，她嘱咐她的女儿。

金妮点点头，给了她父亲一个拥抱。她环顾四周，发现房子看起来控荡荡的的。她担心的问道，“西里斯在哪？”

亚瑟撅起了嘴。“我不确定。我看他今天早上他在厨房里鬼鬼祟祟地进进出出吃早餐。事实上，你妈妈和我想和你谈谈。我们一直在想西里斯可以住在哪里。”

虽然她讨厌这么说... ... “但是他不能呆在这里。魔法部的官员都来检查罗恩是否还有患龙痘多少次了? ”

亚瑟点头。“我知道，我知道…但是，也许我们能建一个魔法地下室或者其他什么别的东西。”

“无论是对于他的身高还是对于他年龄来说他都太瘦了，”莫莉补充道。

金妮微笑着说。“妈妈，你只想把别人喂的胖胖的。”

“这有什么问题吗？”

金妮眯起眼睛，然后就迅速睁开了。她知道只有现在才有这个机会了，以后也许永远也不会有这个机会了。“妈妈，爸爸，我马上回来，好吗? ”在她父母说话之前，金妮跑出房间，绕过拐角。她从后门走了出去——

啪！

是的，她正好迎头撞上了他。他设法从阶梯下接住了她，但他们还是撞到了头。“啊，”她呻吟着

“我也是…,”西里斯嘟囔道。但他没有把她放开。“你不是要走了吗？”

“别用这种漠不关心的语气说话，”她责备道。

“我想怎么说就怎么说，”他平静地不耐烦的说，她皱起了眉头。

“如果你还生我的气，那我为什么还不继续趴在地上。”

“我——”他眨眨眼。“我回答不了这个问题。”

金妮翻了翻白眼。“听着，你这个白痴，你需要学会做一个男人，不要感情用事。”然后她用手抓住他的脸，热情地吻他，仿佛在吸取他的灵魂，或者给他一些她自己的灵魂。“插播一条科普: 女孩也不懂读心术。”

小天狼星紧紧地抱着她，张大了嘴。他快速连续眨了几下眼睛，显然是想弄明白刚才发生了什么。

女巫紧紧的搂住他的脖子，亲轻轻的捏了一下，尽量不让他窒息。“我不想你离开。”

他的双臂也紧紧地搂着她。“我.....。.我第一次来的时候就想吻你了，所以我就吻了。我真想一次又一次地吻你。”

“但是？”

“但是…我们俩都知道我不能留在这里。”他把她抱得更紧了，甚至把他的鼻子埋进了她的头发里。“金，我只能不断的逃亡，直到战斗胜利。”

“留下。为我留下。”

“你会在学校了。”

“但是我回来的时候想见你，”她反驳道。糟糕，她的眼泪随时都会流出来。

“所以那是什么时候，复活节？”他叹气。“金妮，我—”

她向后退了退，直视着他的眼睛。“不。别再找借口了。待在这里。和我父母一起创造他们所说的那个魔法地下室。你可以在敌人雷达下低调行事。人们最不想到能找到你的地方，就是他们认为自己已经了如指掌的地方。去他的命运，去他的哈利，去他的任何那些想让你肮脏的小爪子离我远点的人。”

他扬起了眉毛。“从你在这里抓着我的姿势判断,难不成应该是你把你肮脏的小爪子从我身上移开？”

金妮得意的笑了。“这很重要吗？”然后她变得严肃了。“留下，好吗？”

他带着痛苦的表情松了一口气。“…好吧。我从来就不擅长面对漂亮的姑娘。”

“好！”金妮亲吻了他的脸颊，再一次拥抱了他。

“所以你之后得经历艰难的面对我的时光了？” 莫莉在房子的门口喊道。亚瑟就在她旁边。

“我想对这些爪子发表一下自己的意见，”亚瑟用明显的粗声说。

西里斯的脸变得苍白，金妮笑了。“圣诞快乐，西里斯。”

“圣-圣诞快乐，亲爱的…哦，男孩。”

“哦，那顺便祝你新年快乐，毕竟现在是新年了。哈。”

——————————————————————————————

几分钟后，她的父母和西里斯在壁炉前送她离开。她讨厌和西里斯分开，但是知道他会待在这里让她松了口气。她只是希望他能远离麻烦。

至于她….

“韦斯莱小姐！迟到！格兰芬多扣五分！” 阿莱克托 · 卡罗朝她的脸上吐了口唾沫。

当金妮离开时，阿莱克托尖叫着，蝙蝠从她的鼻子里飞了出来。

哦，是啊，真是个快乐的新年呢。

————--————————-—————————————————

原作者后记：

好吧，当我在写结局的场景，就是她说服他留下来时，我那愚蠢的MP3选择播放了“西里斯之死。”这真是太残忍了，太刀了。;_;总之，我写这篇文章的目的是给那些觉得Ginrius有必要进行时间旅行和他在一起，比如和他一样大，或者他喝醉了，他们有一夜情或两者兼而有之。我只是为了写这个配对而查阅了一些故事，发现这些故事中有一半以上是这样的。现在，我确信其中一些故事是好故事——见鬼，我甚至停下来浏览了一两篇。但是这太夸张了，伙计们！这些有些玛丽苏，还有一些玛丽苏的故事情节。但是...... 我现在已经冷静下来了，因为我写了这个。而且，是的，我重新安排了有关泰迪的事情，但那更多的是让金妮在休息的时候有别的事情做(照看孩子)。另外，我爱泰迪。

感谢各位阅读，请评论！

  
-mew-tsubaki:'s

2016年后记：自我写了这个故事竟然已经过去了六年了，我还是被我自己的故事惊讶到了。我还是喜欢Ginirus这个配对，但是我想我是不是写这篇文的时候太着急了……或者我的口味已经变了，我还是喜欢缓慢的建构故事。哎呀，作者真是自己作品最糟糕的评论家。

P.S.—这里还有一点彩蛋，所以你就能知道西里斯在想什么了……

\----------

“所以我听说有个魔法地下室？这是怎么回事？”西里斯在金妮离开之后问。

“所以你和我们的女儿在干什么？我们看到你们了。”亚瑟反问道。

“男孩们，注意一下自己的行为！金妮现在又回到了不安全的人的手中！我们就不能把精力集中在重要的事情上吗？”莫莉呻吟道。

亚瑟咕哝着什么“年龄差”是很重要的话，但他们都把这些事情放在一边了。如果西里斯想要继续住在这里，那么他们就要为他建一个新的可以躲藏的房间。

“如果这有帮助的话，我可以尽量的保持变成狗的状态。你们就把我当成宠物吧。”他笑着说。

莫莉翻起了白眼。“西里斯·布莱克，你不是宠物。你是我们的朋友，我们也会把你当做我们的朋友对待。”她边说着边离开了房间。“我们俩都是。”在亚瑟开口想说什么时，她吼了回去。

韦斯莱家的父亲皱了皱眉头，但是他放下了。两个男巫跟着女巫走进到房子的后面。“我会尽我所能来帮忙。”西里斯补充道。“我不会成为你们俩的负担。我绝对不允许这样。”

“那么这就是你的租房协议，”莫莉说到。“让我看看…这下面是贮藏室…好吧，我们可以施个魔杖来扩展它，你看行不行，亚瑟？”

他点点头。“这应该不成问题。我去拿我的魔杖吧。我们应该尽快完成这项工作。”接着亚瑟离开了，莫莉消失在储藏室下，把西里斯一个人留在厨房和房子后面的走廊里。

我都不敢相信我会让自己作茧自缚，阿尼马格斯边告诉自己，边环视四周。月亮脸会想知道我到底出了什么问题。如果詹姆斯和莉莉还在周围的话…莉莉会认为我变了一个人了，詹姆会无休无止的取笑我，

但金妮确实是第一个我渴望的真实存在的女人……

“好了，西里斯，快下来吧！”

他突然停止了思考，下到储藏室。也许他可以做些别的事情来帮忙，而不仅仅是帮助亚瑟和莫莉。也许他也可以战斗...... 毕竟，这就是为什么哈利、罗恩和赫敏过节时缺席的原因，不是吗？

他在梯子最后一级停了一下，拿出了魔杖。“飞鸟群群”他低声说，一只漂亮的、羽毛鲜艳的松鸦飞出了房子，去迎接一只他之前在池塘附近见过的金丝雀。他也加入会战斗。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
